Stay By My Side
by MaeMusicMelody
Summary: Marcelle hasn't been feeling very well for weeks now and Levi is getting worried. When one misunderstanding leads to another, their relationship starts to fall part. Can the two patch things up before it's too late? Main ship Marciolli LevixOC. Slight Ereri
1. Lucky

_Hello, it's been a while since I've written an actual story. I'm so used to writing in rps so please excuse me if the format of my writing is a bit weird. Other than that, enjoy the story! Marcy is my OC and Levi is from Attack on Titan. To get to know their relationship a bit, I put links on my page to the rps I have and how the relationship built. Thanks~ Don't forget to R&R!_

* * *

Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she vomited into the toilet. The man behind her held back a groan, cranky that he was woke up so early in the morning. Bending down, he awkwardly patted her back and holding back her hair. He wasn't exactly sure how to comfort her but he needed to try. The young woman had been like this for the past few days now and he was starting to get worried.

**"I'm taking you to the doctor."** He stated firmly, making sure that it was clear.

Yet the girl had always been stubborn. **"But Levi, I'm fi-"**

**"No buts, Marcelle."** Levi cut her off rather harshly. He didn't mean to sounds angry, but he knew his fiancée too well. If he didn't force her too, she would keep refusing to go to the doctor and it was obvious to the both of them that she really needed to see one.

Taking her hand in his and wrapping his free arm around her waist, he helped the woman back to her feet. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on their bed. His hand gently slipped under her shirt, slipping the fabric over her head then giving her a light kiss on the nose. She giggled lightly and he smiled back at her. Once he finished helping her dress in some clean clothing, he changed out of his pajamas as well and carried her to the car. Even though she much rather walk on her own, she didn't complain. Marcy was just way too tired to walk right now.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the hospital and checked in at the front desk. Thankfully it was a weekday which meant that there were little to no people running around the place other than a few nurses and patients here and there. It only took a slightly over ten minutes before the woman was called into the doctor's office.

Levi tapped his foot on the ground, grumbling slightly to himself. Now he remembered why the two of them loathed going to the doctors. There were all these sick and coughing patients spreading their germs all over the place. If only he could sanitize the place of its filth. How do they expect sick people to get better when all they were doing was sharing the sickness everywhere? Then there was this terrible sounding music they were playing on the loudspeakers...

Shaking his head, he brought himself out of his own thoughts. Maybe he was just complaining to distract himself from worrying about Marcy. Though the germs were gross and unpleasant to be around, he would do anything to know that his girl was alright. Maybe he should have gone inside with her. At least that way he would know what was going on with her without having to have her explain what the doctor said. It would have saved time to just let the professional tell them at the same time. Standing up from his seat, he walked up to the front desk and asked if he could go inside to check on them.

**"Sorry sir, but they are almost done with the examination."** The nurse replied with a kind smile. It was obvious to her that the man was worried. **"Don't worry. She will be out in a few minutes, okay?"**

He was going to argue, but thought better of it. There was no reason to get himself thrown out of the hospital, especially when Marcy was sick. He would need to be here for her in case anything was seriously wrong. With a sigh, he sat back at his seat and waited.

**"Thank you, Doctor."** The woman waved as she closed the door. Chocolate eyes scanned the room and found a slightly agitated man across the room. Chuckling slightly, she walked over to her fiancé. Seeing his worried expression, she gave him a reassuring smile.

**"So how was it? Are you alright?"** He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders in reply. **"The doctor took some tests and the results should come in about a week from now."**

Levi wasn't pleased with the news.** "That's it?"**

**"Well he gave me some medicine to help with the vomiting." **

In her hands was a small white bag with what he assumed was the medicine. At least that was better than nothing. Nodding his head, he took her hand in his and led her back to the car.

He turned the corner and parked in front of the apartment that they shared. Again, he picked her up, but this time Marcy argued**, "Levi, I can walk."**

Rolling his eyes, he allowed her to walk on her own, even though she was still awfully unsteady. **"I think we need to get you something to eat."** He said, remembering they had yet to eat breakfast because of this whole ordeal. He himself could handle not eating, but it was obvious to him that she needed to eat. She couldn't even walk properly and if he had to bet on one thing, it would be that it was because her blood sugar was on the low side.

**"I'm fine." **She argued, shaking her head stubbornly. To be honest she was famished. Her stomach was grumbling so loud she bet that Levi could hear it. The problem was that she was afraid of throwing it all up and she just hated wasting food. In her mind, maybe if she didn't eat so much there would be nothing to vomit in the first place.

Of course, Levi knew her all too well and saw right through her bluff. **"I rather you eat something and throw it up, instead of making yourself sick by starving yourself." **He had her sit down at the table before walking over to the fridge. There wasn't much to eat in there right now since Marcy has been too sick to cook, and he had been out working late the past few days so he wasn't able to took either. All he could find was some left over pasta and garlic bread. Sticking it into the toaster oven, he absentmindedly pressed on the buttons and walked back to the girl.

It was obvious to him that she was feeling down. **"Hey, what's wrong, Dear?"** He asked, getting down on one knee so that he could get closer to her face.

**"It's nothing..."** Marcy answered, averting her brown eyes away from him. She didn't want to tell him that she felt bad. After growing up all alone on the streets after her parents were killed, she had grown used to depending on herself. Now, Levi was taking care of her. She felt as though he was being forced to, obligated, to take care of her just because she was a little sick.

Of course, he understood her without even receiving a decent reply. **"Don't worry about me."** He said, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of raven black hair behind her ear. **"Right now we have to focus on you getting better, alright?"**

Her lips curved up to a slight smile. Reaching out, she pulled him to her so that she could place her lips on his. **"I'm so lucky to have you."**

He smiled back at her, resting his forehead against hers. **"And I'm lucky to have you."**


	2. Happy Morning

_Still light and airy right now. Very corny because if you have read my rps, Marcy and my Levi are corny hopeless romantics with dark pasts. LOL. The story's conflict will start next chapter if it goes according to plan. __The chapters should be getting longer too as the conflict increases. _For now, enjoy the sappy corniness to get a feel for how deep their relationship is with each other. Enjoy~

_Don't forget to R&R_

_Disclaimer__: I own Marcy and the other OCs that are to come. I do not own Levi and other canon characters._

* * *

The man wrapped his arms around the woman. Breaths unsteady, he kissed her neck lovingly and smiled. Chuckling, she smiled back at him kissing the tip of his nose before rolling off of him. The sweat didn't bother either one bit. Running his hands through her tangled, raven locks, he brought them to his lips. He loved her scent. Her scent meant that he was home, that he had someone to come back to everyday when the day was over. He finally had the love he never had before he had her.

**"I love you~"** Levi muttered, pulling her closer to him.

Marcy snuggled against him. She rested her head at the crook of his neck and sighed. Everything felt right when they were together. **"I love you too."**

He loved hearing her sweet voice utter out those words. It meant the world to him. Closing his eyes again, he emptied his mind of all things except her. He wished that time would just stop and they could stay like this forever. Unclothed bodies against each other, feeling each other's warmth.

Before the girl would have been flushed, embarrassed about this whole situation. She wasn't used to any sort of contact, let alone one as intimate as this. Yet over the time they spent together she had grown comfortable. For the first time in forever, she fully trusted someone with her whole being.

**"Marcelle?"** He said, bringing the girl out her thoughts.

**"Yes, Hunny?"**

**"We have... forever, right?"** He asked awkwardly. Wasn't it usually the woman who asked these sort of rhetorical questions? Yet it was just something he needed to remind himself of. He needed to be reminded, cause he often forgot. Rather, he would give up, but he didn't want this to end. Not with her. **"You and me, I mean. We will always be together, right?"**

**"Is the great Levi getting doubtful?"** She couldn't help but tease. He was rarely ever like this. Her love was a lot like her, even if they were very different as well. Full of pride yet always paranoid for the worse. She couldn't blame him for asking these sort of questions. After all, she often asked the same thing, more often than he did anyway.

**"Hey..."** He grumbled not appreciating her mocking him. Maybe he shouldn't have asked.

But she just pulled him close to her so that she could place her lips on his.** "Of course, love."** She said just in case the loving kiss wasn't enough to answer his question. **"We will always have each other. Always and forever." **She took his hand in hers and guided his fingers to the engagement ring wrapped around her finger.

Gunmetal eyes softening, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the sparkling gem. Letting go of her hand, he pulled her in one more time to take another moment just to hold her. He was hers and she was his. It has been made official already with every hug, every kiss; every night they spent together and made love, and the day he got down on one knee and proposed. All the needed now was the day she walked down the aisle dressed in white and him waiting for her at the altar. Then the deal would be sealed, not only in their eyes but in the heavens as well.

The moment was soon gone and it was time for them to get up. Marcy sat up in the bed and stretched. The air felt cold against her bare skin, but she didn't mind. **"Come on, lazy butt."** She yawned, looking back at the man who just watched as she got up. **"You have work too."**

**"It's alright. I'll just watch for now."** He teased, just watching her with a knowing look in his eyes.

**"Enjoying the show, boo?'** She eyed him curiously. At first she thought he just wanted to watch her change, though she didn't see why. It's not like this was the first time he's seen her naked. But then she noticed the mocking smirk on his lips and she knew something was up. **"What is it?"**

He shook his head, continuing to watch as she got ready for the day and it irked her. Why wasn't he getting read to go to work. All he was doing was watching her with that look across his face.

**"Marcy~"** Levi finally said, still laughing to himself as he spoke. **"It's Saturday."**

Jumping on the bed, she tackle him back into the sheets. **"You little shit. And I even put on makeup!" **She really hated putting on that nasty stuff. It was so unnatural to her. She felt that her skin was perfect the way it was and she didn't need to put that excess stuff on her face. The only reason she used it was cause she thought it was Monday which mean there was a staff meeting with the head boss.

Levi knew that very well too, but it was just amusing to watch. **"Don't you want to get all prettied up for me, Darling?" **He asked with the same mocking tone in his voice.

**"Aren't I pretty enough for you the way I am?"** She retorted, raising and eyebrow. The woman was well aware that she put him in a tight position and she was curious how he would decide to answer.

_Crap..._ He bit at his tongue. If he said no, he was screwed. If he said yes, she would figure out a way to twist it in a way that would screw him over as well. _ Women..._

Taking that silence as he didn't know what to say, she laughed lightly and kissed him.** "I'm just teasing."**

**"Right..." **Levi scoffed. He didn't like being beat.

Marcy ignored the face he made and jus relaxed in his lap. **"So where are we going today then? It's nice and sunny outside so I'm up for anything!"**

His eyes averted to the window where the sun was shining through. She was right. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. **"Want to go to the park? The one that you like so much."**

She blinked, knowing exactly which park he was talking about. It was the old one that few people visited anymore. The same one that her father used to take her too as a young child. **"But that one is all the way across town!"**

**"It's a nice day."** He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Standing up, he walked over to the closet and pulled out a clean shirt and clean pants. **"We have time to kill. Besides... That place makes you happy, right?"**

She couldn't help but smile again as she got up and walked over to him. Snaking her arms around his neck, she kissed him again and wondered what she did to deserve such a wonderful man**. "I love you~"**


	3. Old Friends

_Yay the story is building up. Not exactly the drama yet, but does introduce an important character. Now onward with the chapter!_

_Don't forget to R&R_

_Disclaimer__: OC's and story by me. I do not own the canon characters from snk_

* * *

The weather was perfect outside: not too hot but not too cold. There was a light breeze, bringing the aroma of the summer flowers around them. Birds were chirping and bees were buzzing. A typical summer day on the outskirts of the city.

Marcy walked with a skip to her step, hand in hand with Levi. **"Thank you for doing this for me~"** She looked back at him, grinning from ear to ear. It's been a while since they've really done anything together. Work has been keeping them way too busy to do anything. By the time they got home all they wanted to was sleep and cuddle in bed, if nothing more than that.

**"Anything for you, Dear."** He smiled back at her.

It wasn't too long before they made it to the park, at least, it didn't feel like it. The park was in view. Surprisingly there were actually a few people here. There usually weren't, but seeming as it was such a nice day today, the two weren't surprised.

**"Levi look!"** She pointed to the park bench where a man was talking to his girlfriend. A moment later he bend down on one knee and proposed to her. The woman squealed hugging the man tightly. Obliviously it was a yes. Chocolate eyes turned her attention back to Levi with a bright sparkle to them. Leaning against him slightly, she sighed happily. Her grip tightened on his slightly. "**Isn't that so cute~ Remember when you proposed to me?"**

**"Every word, Love."** He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

The two walked around the park for a while before they found another bench.** "Aww come on Levi~ There's still lots to see."**

**"I'm tired."** He answered simply and took a seat on the bench. The man really wasn't tired but instead just wanted to relax and enjoy the scenery. It was quite pleasant after all. No one was yelling at him to do this or that, or throwing piles and piles of paperwork at him. It was just him and her. **"Can you sing a little something for me, Love?"**

The woman sat down on the cool grass, preferring it to the hard wooden seat of the bench. Looking up, she tilted her head slightly at the odd request. He had yet to show an interest when she was singing. Then again, she sang a lot anyway on her own accord. **"Sure thing~ Any requests?"**

He thought for a moment, then shook his head. **"Anything. I just want to hear you're lovely voice."**

**"Well aren't you just a sweetie pie today." **She chuckled lightly. As much as she knew that he loved her, he wasn't exactly the most romantic person in the world. She couldn't help but need to tease him a little. **"Is there something I should know about?"**

He rolled his eyes and made a face. **"Fine. Don't sing."**

She giggled some more and walked over to him. Placing a light kiss on his lips, she smiled again. "You know I'm just teasing."

Humming a light melody, she tried to figure out a song to sing. Then she remembered a song that she had made up as a child. The words came to her lips as if she had only spoke them yesterday. The melody flowing out and carried to the wind around them. Was it really that long ago since those happy times when she and her past friends would laugh and play around in this very park? She remembered making up this song long ago, as she pranced around the grass chasing the birds and rabbits that lived on this field. Her friends would always commend her for her sweet voice, even though they would often tease her. They would fall to the ground, laughing and tired with the adventure they just made up in their heads. A time when everything was completely innocent.

**"Marcelle? Is that really you?"** A man's voice rang out in shock. Instinctively, Levi's eyes shot open and a second later he was standing up, ready to protect the his woman from the stranger. Dark, messy hair. Blue eyes. Jeans, T-shit, and purple sports jacket. Probably 5'8 or 5'9. He was lean with a bit of muscle, a runner if Levi had to guess.

**"How do you know her?"** Levi asked, eyeing the man suspiciously. Very few people knew Marcy's real name since she was usually addressed as Robbin by people that weren't family or close friends. It made him uneasy, knowing that a person who was complete stranger to him knew his fiancée by her first name.

**"Still as beautiful as ever,"** the man's ocean blue eyes softened slightly at the sight of the girl as he ignored the other. He chuckled, and couldn't help but add, **"Though, still need to work on that pitch. You always messed up the bridge."**

Upon hearing that familiar banter between friends, her eyes lightened up. She remembered him. A hand reached out to touch Levi's arm, a quite signal that everything was alright.** "It's my song, Kai. I can sing it as I please."**

The old friends laughed together, leaving out a confused their party in between. Marcy ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly embrace. Gunmetal eyes darted back and forth between the woman and the stranger. **"You know this guy, Dear?"**

Nodding her head, she smiled. "**Yep! Love, this is Kai. He's a childhood friend of mine."** Turning her attention back to the other man, she motioned towards Levi. **"Kai, this is my fiancée, Levi."**

Grinning a kind smile, Kai offered his hand to the man**. "I know him. Everyone knows the great Levi Heichou. Such a pleasant to meet you!~"**

Levi squinted his eyes slightly but accepted the handshake. He wasn't exactly ecstatic to meet this guy. _The great Levi Heichou._ Who was this guy? He sounded like some kind of kiss-up. Although Levi was aware that he was well known for his work, since he was a CEO of one of the finest firms in the country, he was never frond of such praise. Or maybe it was just this guy and the fact that his fiancée was giving him so much attention.

Marcy noticed the frown on Levi's face and remembered that her arms were still wrapped round Kai. Blushing just a slight, she quickly let go and scooted back to Levi's side. She didn't want Levi to be upset so she took his hand in hers, though he didn't acknowledge her action. With a sigh, she looked back up at Kai with a reassuring look. **"Sorry, Kai. Levi is just having a bad day," **she told him, hoping the man would buy the excuse.

**"Oh."** Kai blinked, nodding his head and actually believing the white lie. **"No worries, friend. We all have those days!"**

**"Right..."** Levi scoffed, turning his face a little so he didn't have to look directly at the other man.

She rolled her eyes a bit and let go of Levi's hand since he wasn't going to bother anyway. **"So, how have you been , Kai-kun? It's been so long. More than fifteen years, right?"**

He laughed slightly and placed his hands in his pockets. "You and your honorifics. I told you that you don't need to say them."

She chuckled with him and mimicked his actions by placing her hands in her pockets. Making a face and deepening her voice she copied his words in a mocking tone, "**You and your honorifics. I told you that you don't need to say them." **Then her voice returned to normal as she laughed**. "For of habit. Besides, I can do what I want!"**

Levi frowned and walked grumpily back to the park bench. It was obvious to him that the two old friends needed to catch up with some things that obviously did not involve him. He didn't want to hear any of it anyway. Though he was happy that Marcy had a good childhood before all the bad things happened to her, he couldn't help but be reminded that all his life till he met Marcy had pretty much been a load of crap and bullshit. Today was a good day, so instead of ruining it for all of them, he sat down in his seat and watched the two as they talked.

**"I've been around, same as before. A better question is where have you been and why haven't you visited me!" **

Marcy bit her lip. Kai was just teasing as always so she knew he didn't mean to bring up old scars. She wondered if he even knew about what happened. Knowing how corrupt the government was, she had a feeling they would try to cover up the murder of a prominent officer and his wife and the kidnapping of their child. Was it ever publicized? Did their friends ever learn of it?"

**"I didn't know you still live here. I haven't seen you so assumed that you moved..."** Her voice began to fade as she continued to talk. She hated lying, especially to an old friend. The truth was she was afraid to go ask for help when she escaped her captors. Her child self always wondered if her friends would treat her differently because her parents were assassinated and she had been gone for so long being kidnapped.

**"Hmm... you alright Marcy?"** Kai tilted his head a bit, trying to get the girls attention since she seemed to have wandered off in her mind. Contrary to what Marcy believed, he knew what really happened. The whole city did. It was hard for the government to do anything about it since her father had been murdered as a civilian instead of on a job. Word got out from neighbor to neighbor until the press got a hold of the story. Everyone knew, but was it okay to say that? He could sense that she was lying but what was the right thing to say? The truth had always been important to them as children so he decided.** "It's alright. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before, but I am now, alright Marcelle?"**

_Don't be sad. Don't ruin the day because of the past._ Shaking away the frown on her face, she have him a reassuring smile. **"No, don't worry. It's the past, I'm alright now." **She really did feel that way now. Life had its weird ways but in the end, it worked out.** "I'm engaged to the most wonderful man I can ask for, I have good friends, and today I found you. Life is good."**

Kai smiled softly and nodded. His eyes glanced behind the girl and saw that Levi was walking over to them again. **"You're a lucky man," he **told him. "**You have yourself a beautiful, talented... amazing... bride. Take good care of her."**

Levi furrowed his brows in confusion. _Did Kai... Did Kai love her?_ He shook it out of his thoughts. The plain expression on his face returned, thought a glimpse of what may had been a smile came to his lips for a second as he kissed his girl's forehead. If you blinked, you would have missed it thought. **"Of course. I intend to do just that."**

Satisfied with his response, Kai nodded his head and waved to the couple. **"I hope to see you guys around sometime."** Focusing his attention back to Marcy, he added. **"You know where I live. Drop by whenever you guys need something, alright?"**

**"Alright, see you soon!"** Marcy waved backed, grinning from ear to ear.

The two watched as the figure shrunk smaller and smaller. When he was merely a speck, Levi took her hand in hers. **"Let's go home."**

**~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~**

**"Hun will you please lighten up?"** Marcy frowned at him as she leaned against the headboard of the bed. Levi has been frowning since they felt the park, through dinner until now. The uneasy silence was starting to bug the woman.

After changing into a clean shirt and boxers, Levi sat down in bed next to her. He didn't say a word, nor did he even look at her. Instead, she just slipped under the covers and closed his eyes.

There was definitely something bothering him. **"Levi, what's wrong?"** she asked with an exasperated sigh. Following his lead and pulling the blankets over her, she rested her head against his chest and listened for his beating heart. It was an unsteady beat. Now there really was no denying that something was going on in the man's mind.

**"Nothing."** He lied, remaining still. He didn't want to talk about it. It would only make them both upset.

However, Marcy was persistent. When she wanted to know something, she _will_ find out. **"It's Kai, isn't it? You don't like him."**

There was no use lying to her since she could see right through him anyway. **"No,"** he sighed. **"I don't."**

Bulls eye. She had a feeling, though it wasn't a hard thing to guess. Levi never did like many people either way, **"and why is that?"**

**"I just don't, alright? Now, can we sleep?"** He was starting to get a bit irritated.

She shook her head. "No. It's not good to go to sleep angry. Now tell me what's so wrong with Kai."

**"I just don't like him!"** He repeated, grinding his teeth so he wouldn't yell. **"His cheeky grin pisses me off. It's so fake. And 'great Levi Heichou'? Trying to kiss my ass?"**

She looked at him question. **"Is that **_really _**what's bugging you?" **She could just sense that it wasn't really the reason why he was so upset. **"He was just trying to be nice, you know. Something you could try doing for once."**

**"Oh and so now you're defending him over me?"** Levi's eyes shot open and he accusingly looked at the woman.

Again, she just blink in shock. _Is that really where he was going with this?_ **"You're jealous, aren't you?"**

**"Why would I be jealous?"** Levi shut his mouth, not wanting to talk anymore. _I'm not jealous. She's just saying that to push at my buttons again... Why would I be jealous of a him of all people?_

For a moment, silence filled the room. The young woman didn't say a word. She tried to think of reasons he would be, and a few did come to mind. But she wanted to hear it from him.** "I don't know. You tell me." **

**"Would you give it a rest, Marcelle?"** He answered back in a low growl. But the girl wasn't going to give in; they both knew that. **"I'm not jealous, alright? You are mine, not his. This was supposed to be our day but whatever..."**

A light smile appeared on her lips. **"So that's it."** Her suspicions were correct then. The way that she and Kai talked to each other so fondly had really bugged him, huh? Then the fact that the rest of their day had been instead spent on her and Kai catching up with each other. **"I'm sorry, love. I just missed Kai after not seeing him in so long. I didn't mean to ignore you today."**

Levi sighed, feeling bad for being so upset about it all.** "Don't be sorry. I'm just selfish for wanting you for myself."**

She chuckled and kissed his cheek. **"Don't worry, Levi. We'll have more days to spend together, alright? I mean we do have the rest of forever~"**

He smiled back at her and nodded his head. It would be a lie to say he wasn't upset still, but her words did pacify him. Pulling her close, he kissed her forehead. **"Alright."**


	4. Oh My God

_All I can say... Sorry not sorry. YOLO have fun with life._

_R&R_

_Discalimer: OCs owned by me. I don't own any of the canon characters._

* * *

**"I'm s-sorry..." **Marcy cried, wiping away the drool on her lips. Once again she gripped to her stomach, feeling sick. She hated this, absolute hated this. Didn't the doctors already give her medicine? Why was she throwing up so much anyway? She wasn't sick so it didn't make any sense.

**"Don't be sorry..."** Levi sighed, patting Marcy's back. When she was done, he helped the crying woman back to her feet. **"Hey why are you crying?"**

**"I d-don't know! I feel bad and I.. I don't know..."** Why was she being so emotional? Marcy hated crying. It made her feel weak, as if there was nothing else she could do about the situation. Yet, what was the problem now? Sure she felt a little sick, but that was nothing to cry about.

Not knowing what else to do, Levi picked her up and carried her over to their bed. He had her sit down on his lap and just let her cry. The woman usually wasn't emotional so he was a bit lost on what to do. **"Didn't the doctor give you medicine?"**

**"Yeah.. b-but... I still feel gross!"** She whined, resting her head against his chest.

He sighed. **"What happened to those tests they took last time? Didn't they come in yet?"**

**"N-not yet..."** She shook her head. Honestly she forgot about those tests since she was too busy being sick either way. **"I think they should come today or tomorrow. I'm not sure."**

**"Bastards should have had it here earlier." **He growled, but still pulled her up into his lap after sitting back on their bed. He took a breath to calm down then kissed her forehead lightly. Levi didn't mean to sound angry, but it hurt to see the girl like this.

It's been at least a month, if not more, that she's been acting strange. The vomiting only began two weeks ago. Before that and until now, the girl's eating habits had certainly changed. Some days she would barely eat while on others she would stuff herself till the refrigerator was practically empty. Another peculiar thing Levi noticed was how tired the girl seemed to get tired so easily. At first he assumed she was just working too hard, but even on her days off the energetic girl seemed to tire quickly.

_I'm thinking too much..._ He told himself, holding the girl tightly in his arms. Yet he couldn't help but be overprotective over Marcelle. **"I love you."** Words that once were foreign against his tongue felt so natural when speaking about the woman. It just felt so right.

**"I love you too."** She replied. Then she remember something important that she kept forgetting to tell him**. "Oh, Dear, I almost forgot to tell you. Kai is inviting us to go out for lunch..."** Her sentence began to fade as she noticed the look he was giving her. **"Can we go, please?"**

**"That's the third time this week. Do we have to...?"** Levi bit back at his tongue, very hesitant to go. Did he really have to spend a day that _him_ again? He was getting sick and tired of watching Marcy ignore him for another guy. One day was manageable but really. Again?

She shook her head and gave him a sad smile. **"It's alright, love, we don't have to go if you don't want to. We can just do something else together, hm?"**

The disappointed look on her face got to him. Those puppy eyes were working on him only because it was Mary. And to think that she would give it up just because she rather have him happy. **"Oh alright..."** He gave in. **"We can go."**

Squealing in delight, she pounced on him and kissed him over and over again**. "Thank you thank you thank you!"** She repeated, grinning from ear to ear. **"I have the best fiancé in the whooole world!"**

**"Only the whole world?"** He teased, poking at her sides.

She laughed, pushing his fingers away only to have him tickle her some more. **"S-staph it!"** She chuckled, rolling around in the bed and kicking around the sheets in her sad attempt to get away from him. Not giving up, Levi followed after her and continued to let his fingers dance on her ticklish spots. He wasn't sure whether it was the fact that he liked seeing her smile and hear her laugh or it he just enjoyed teasing her.

**"F-fine you're the best... hahahahaha... fiancé in the universe! H-happy?" **She squirmed, trying to grab his hands and make him stop.

He pinned her down to the bed and rested his forehead against her with a smile across his face. **"Very."**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**"Kai~"** Chocolate eyes sparkled with excitement when they laid eyes on the brunette waiting for them next to the coffee shop.

The boy waved over to them, a grin on his face, only to get tackled by the girl. Catching her, he laughed and hugged her back. **"Oi we just saw each other yesterday."**

**"Yeah but it's been years before that!"**

**"I suppose." **He patted the girl on the head before nodding towards Levi's direction. **"You might want to let go though. I wouldn't want to upset him."**

**"R-right..."** She giggled nervously, a blush forming across her cheeks in embarrassment. Quickly, she got off him and went back to Levi's side.

**"Hey man!"** Kai greeted the other, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. **"How are you?"**

**"I've been better."** Levi scoffed. He took his hand back and put it in his pocket. In his mind he made a silent reminder to wash the filth off.

**"Well no time to waste. There's this great place across town.**" He told the two, walking slightly ahead of them so that he could lead them to the restaurant. **"I haven't tried it yet, but it has good ratings and five stars. That and with the prices there, must be amazing."**

**"A fancy place?"** Levi didn't like the idea very much. Money wasn't an issue and he knew how much Marcy loved going to those kinds of places. It just irked him as to why Kai would want to take them there, of all places. Who ever heard of a guy taking out a girl and her boyfriend out to some expensive place? This just seemed odd to him.

Yet Marcy found nothing wrong with this. Voice chirping away happily, she talked about how excited she was for this treat. The food that Kai was telling her about sounded so good! She wondered how in the world she was going to choose what to eat. There was only so much room in her stomach, though compared to her size, it was a surprise how much she ate.

_She acts like I never take her out..._ Levi scowled,. Gunmetal eyes looked around, anywhere but the two in is company. _Just let her enjoy_. He reminded himself. His expression softened slightly a the thought. _Look how happy she is._

When they got there, Kai gave them the name for the reservation and in about five minutes they were seated at their table. The three were outside on the second floor in the patio area. Their view was not of the city, but instead it was a view of the open filed on the other side. It was definitely a beautiful sight.

**"Whoa, this is beautiful!"** Marcy awed. Standing next to the railing, her chocolate eyes took in as much of this beautiful view as she could. The sun so high up in the sky seemed to be caressing every part of meadow, making it seem like a dream.

**"I can think of something more beautiful..."** Levi's ears tuned and shot a glare at Kai when he walked over to Marcy.** "There's the ocean, and a sunset, oh and can't forget a full moon at a lake side view."** Kai teased, taking her hand and leading her back to the table where a grumpy man was already sitting, slouched at his seat.

**"Shut up, Kai."** She laughed, nudging him slightly before sitting down next to Levi. Resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled at him sweetly. **"Anything calling your name, Hunny?"**

He shrugged and showed her the menu**. "Not really. Get whatever you want to try and I'll eat it."**

**"Oh wow..."** Her eyes widened first at the selection of food, then at the prices. Fifty dollars for a piece of fish? She should have just caught one for free then cooked it up herself. **"Are you sure we can afford this, Dear?"**

With a softer expression than easier, he kissed her forehead and nodded. **"Don't worry about it. Nothing's too good for my Love."**

**"Yeah and it's on me anyways!" **Kai assured them, looking at the menus as well.

**"I can pay for our own mean, thank you." **Levi frowned again. Was it just him or his voice was irritating to hear?

**"No no. I invited you guys, so I'm paying!"** Kai insisted. **"Besides, it's the least I can do. You know..."** He gave Marcy a sad smile. "For not being there before."

Marcy reached out and tugged at Levi's sleeve slightly. **"Levi, just let him play."** She pleaded. The last thing she wanted was a fight over a little thing like a bill. Besides, she could tell that Kai really was just trying to make up for what he couldn't change. She knew that letting him do this little thing for them would make him feel better.

Yet Levi didn't see it that way. **"Why should he? I'm fully capable of providing for us!"** The thought of letting Kai pay again was a blow to hi ego. Levi let it slide with the coffee and sweet treats the previous days, but this was way too expensive.

**"I know that. This isn't about you being able to provide for us."** She whispered, trying to calm Levi down while at the same time trying not to cause a scene. **"He feels bad about the past. This is his way of compensating for it."**

**"But-" **He glared at the other, then looked back at Marcy. Giving an annoyed sigh, he gave in. **"Fine. But next time I pay."**

**"Of course, Heichou."** Kai nodded, an awkward smile across his face. He didn't mean to upset him but it seemed as though Levi was mad at everything he did anyway.

**"Don't call me that. My name is Levi."** He growled, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm down. Once more he slowed down on his seat and tried to focus on something else.

Leaving Levi alone to cool off, the old friends ordered a buffet of food. Crab legs, poached salmon, filet mignon, pasta, lobster, caviar, and crème brulee for desert. Marcy tried to insist on getting something less expensive, but Kai ordered all of it anyway so she couldn't argue it anymore. By the time the appetizers came in, the woman didn't complain. Everything smelled amazing!

Taking a spoonful of the creamy kale and potato soup and placing it in her mouth. **"Mmmm!"** She grinned happily, enjoying the flavor on her tongue. **"You got to try it, Levi."**

She took another spoonful and offered it to Levi, who nonchalantly ate it. **"Not bad."** He muttered with annoyance still on his voice. Really, he found that it tasted amazing but was just too stubborn right now to care.

**"Mmmmm this is sooo good!"** Kai held out a piece of calamari for Marcy to try. Just as she was about to bite it, Levi stopped her.

**"She can feed herself."**

Marcy rolled her eyes and ate the piece of food anyway. **"Calm down, Levi. He's not doing anything wrong."**

**"There you go again, always defending that bastard."** Levi growled and held his hands in tight fists at his sides.

**"That 'bastard' is my friend!"** Marcy snapped back, glaring back at him. **"Now will you sit down and enjoy the meal? You're causing a scene."**

**"Then why don't I just leave?"** He stood up and put on his jacket. Heavy steps stomped out of the restaurant before Marcy would even say another word.

She didn't understand why he was acting like this. Kai was just her friend, nothing more and nothing less. The boy was just being generous with their little outings, taking them out for little treats and dinner here and there. It wasn't that big of a deal, yet Levi thought otherwise.

**"I'm sorry about him. I promise he usually isn't like this..."** She muttered as she twirled her fork around in her plate of pasta. Sad eyes looked towards the door before resting once again on her childhood friend.** "I don't know what's gotten into him."**

**"Probably me."** Kai answered with a sympathetic look in response to her sad one. **"Maybe it would be best if I don't hang around you as much."**

**"That shouldn't be an issue though."** Marcy pouted slightly. Even though she knew it was improper to do so in a fancy restaurant, she propped her elbow on the table and rested her head in her palm. **"I'm marring him, not you. I don't see why you should be a problem."**

Kai didn't respond for a moment and tried to analyze the situation before answering again. He didn't want to say something that would upset the girl, or at least, he wanted to make sure he wouldn't give her the wrong idea of what was going on. It was obvious even to him that she was lost on the situation. **"Well... you have been giving me quite a bit of attention, Marcelle."**

**"I haven't seen you in how many years, Kai. Blame me for missing you."** She retorted bitterly.

**"Well how would you feel if Levi was ignoring you for another girl?"**

**"T-that's different!"** She growled back, flustered over the thought of it. Just thinking of Levi flirting with another girl made her upset. In her mind the imaginary girl was slowly being crushed by her own hands. Wait what? Shaking the thought out of her mind, she made another attempt to defend herself. **"I mean... It's not like I'd ever leave him for you... He knows that."**

**"Does he really?"** Kai smirked a bit, knowing from the look on her face when he made her imagine it when the tables were turned, she wasn't happy. **"Would you know the difference?"**

**"Yes!"** She answered on instinct, but quickly took it back. **"I m-mean no... but..."** She glanced at the door and sighed. **"Have I really been neglecting him, Kai?"**

**"Probably not as much as he thinks, but I would imagine that it hurts him."** Kai copied her motions and rested his head in his hands. **"He probably wouldn't believe me if I said so, but I know the feeling all too well."**

**"Really?"** Her head turned to look back at him curiously. **"In what way?"**

He shook his head and a smile returned to his lips as she took another bite of their delicious dinner. **"Don't worry about it. Just let him cool off. Let's just finish eating then I'll give you a ride home."**

**"Alright."** She nodded, taking another bite of the food as well. Yet even the delicious food in front of her wasn't making her feel any better. Actually it was making her feel the opposite. **"K-kai... I need to..."**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Levi walked outside and took a deep breath. The air was oddly cold for a summer day, but he supposed it had something with the dark clouds in the distance. _It's probably going to rain soon_. He wasn't bothered by it though. On the contrary, the cool air was helping him blow off steam. _Damn I'm such an idiot._

He knew very well what he did wasn't right. Even if it was true that he was jealous over all the attention Marcy was giving Kay, he still knew in the back of his head that she wouldn't cheat on him. Marcy wasn't that kind of girl. Yet why did it still bother him his much? _Cause I'm scared._

He's always been scared, after all. Levi never had much in life. His parents abandoned him, he lived on the streets and was treated like crap. Girls only loved him superficially because of his looks or his title. No one loved him unconditionally until Marcy came along.

After doing his little soul searching, he made a mental note to apologize when he went back home. By then the two of them would have cooled off enough to have a decent conversation. Then things would turn back to normal.

**"Oi, Heichou!"** A familiar voice called over to him from across the street. When he turned to look, he spotted Jean and Eren sitting at the coffee shop waving to him. **"Care for some coffee?"**

Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to walk over and sit next to them. It wouldn't hurt to grab a quick drink and have a nice chat with his co-workers.

**"The usual?"** Eren asked, only to receive a quite nod from his boss. He ordered the coffee and in a few minutes he sat back down with the two.

**"Oi, what's with the long face?" **Both of them noticed, that's why they called him over for a drink, but Jean was the braver of the two to bring it up. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back and waited for the answer.

**"Nothing. Just a fight with the fiancée."** Levi answered bluntly as he took a sip out of the hot beverage.

**"Pppft who needs girls? All I need are my bros!"** Jean laced his arms behind his head.

Eren rolled his eyes. **"Yeah that's what meant when you were hitting on Mikasa earlier."**

**"H-hey! I was j-just-"**

**"I think I better get going now."** Levi cut him off and stood up. He didn't feel like listening to the brats argue and give him a headache.

**"Come on Jean, break is over."** Eren stood up as well.

**"Don't tell me what to do, Jaeger!"** Jean growled back at his seat. As Levi passed by him, he took his chance to pay a little joke on him. Pretending to stretch, he extended his leg, making the man trip. **"Whoops."**

**"H-heich-"**

**"Oh my God!" **Jean laughed whole heartedly face palming himself. Taking out his cell phone he snapped a quick picture. Before the two could react, he sent the picture to all their friends on his contacts. He was probably going to die after this but he didn't really give a fuck at the moment. **"This is priceless! And sent."**

**"Jean who the fuck did you send that too?"** Levi staggered to get up, hitting his head on the table.

**"Just everyone we know~"** He snickered, already on running across the street as he spoke.

**"Kirstein, get you're sorry ass over here!"**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**"Sooo sorry about that..."** Marcy whispered, face flushed and tears in her eyes. How embarrassing! She couldn't believe she just vomited in a five star restaurant. Now there was not chance that she wanted to show her face in there ever again.

**"No don't be, it's not your fault."** Kai patted her shoulder as he parked in front of her house. **"Are you alright though? Should I help you-"**

**"N-no it's fine!" **She shook her head frantically and pushed his hand away. Kai had helped far enough today. All she wanted to do now as lock herself up in her house and hide in her room where no one could see her. **"I can manage."**

**"It's been happening a lot recently. Are you sure? I can take you to the doctors." **He offered but the woman still refused.

**"No it's okay. I went to the hospital a few weeks ago."** Walking over to her mailbox, she pulled out some envelopes. Eyes scanning over them, she searched until it she found one with the hospital's name on in. **"Right here. Results of the tests they did."**

**"Well alright."** He nodded with a reassuring smile on his lips. **"You know where I live. Just call or drop by if you need anything."**

**"Thanks Kai. Have a good night."**

**"You too."**

She waved goodbye as he closed the window and started the car. Staying on the sidewalk, she waited until the car was far from sight before pulling out her keys and walking to the front door. Once inside, she placed the random bills and junk mail on the countertop and sat down at the couch. So the moment of truth.

_Imagine having some crazy disease or cancer or something..._ The thought was a bit unnerving even though she tried to laugh it off. Seriously what was the worst that could happen?

Actually there were a lot of horrible things she could think of. Her uncle was a doctor wasn't he? Her father used to tell her all these stories of weird illnesses and diseases people got in the past. At the time, the stories were fun to listen to. Those sicknesses were from the past anyway, long wiped out from today's time, yet there were always those one in a million chance that you should get one.

_Maybe I should wait until Levi get home... if he even comes home..._ No he would come home, she reminded herself. Even when he was mad he always came back to her. Placing the letter on the coffee table, she turned on the tv and decided that she should just wait. At least no matter what the results were, he would be here to support her.

The time flew by quicker than she thought. The movie she had been watching ended and Levi still wasn't home. Looking outside, she noticed that it was getting pretty dark. _Where is he?_ Eyes resting on the letter once more, she began to get anxious. She _needed_ to know what were the results. It was killing her inside to think that for all she knew she could be dying this very minute and all she was doing was waiting for Levi to come home.

Reaching for it, she hesitantly twirled the piece of paper in her hands. _I got to open it..._ She told herself but still continued to play with it in her finger tips. A good five to ten minutes pasted before she couldn't take it anymore. Closing her eyes, she heard a ripping sound. Whatever it said on the paper held her faith.

**"Oh my God..."** Her hand clasped over her mouth. Eyes widening in shock, she read over the letters again in disbelieve. The only thing she could think of was how Levi was going to take this when he found out.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone. 8:37pm. She was about to call him when she noticed a message on her phone from an hour ago that had gone unnoticed. **"Jean?"** Pressing on a few keys, she opened the message. **"Oh my God."**


	5. Text Message

_Waring: This is sort of smutty-ish, and fights. _

_I enjoyed writting this chapter very much. Lol have fun with it._

_Disclaimer: OCs belong to me and the canon character don't belong to me. oh and FYI I love Eren so don't give me shit about this chapter._

* * *

Tears were forming in her eyes. _What is this?_ This had to be a joke! Eyes scanned the text message one more time, trying to make sense of it. _Photoshop. That's what this had to be. Just a Photoshopped picture. Levi wouldn't really do this._

But the picture looked so real. _You're over reacting, Marcelle. Calm down._ She told herself but still she didn't listen to her own thoughts.

The door flung open and she quickly tucked the phone in her pocket and placed the letter on the coffee table. When she turned around, she found a soaking Levi walking side. Her eyes burned, but she had to hold it in. You're just overwhelmed. Marcy reminded herself as she went to the cabinet and pulled out a clean towel for him. **"You stayed out late…"**

**"I'm sorry."** He answered as he dried off. Taking off his wet shirt, he wiped the cold droplets off his skin and sighed. A moment later and his arms wrapped around the woman**. "I'm so sorry, Love. I shouldn't have done that at dinner. I'll make it up to you, I promise."**

At first she flinched, not wanting the hug, but soon she relaxed in is arms. His warmth and scent calmed her, if even a slight. See you were overreacting. Everything will be okay now. "**It's alright… I'm sorry too."**

**"Sorry for what?"** He nuzzled himself into her hair and closed his eyes. **"You didn't do anything wrong."**

**"But I did… I've been ignoring you."** A frown formed on her lips as she spoke. She felt bad, really bad. **"In all the excitement of seeing Kai again after all this time… I… I guess I gave him all my attention. I didn't mean to neglect you."**

**"Oi, don't worry about it."** A hand reached under her chin and forced her to look up at him. With a soft smile on his lips, he kissed her.

It took another second before she reacted. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back. _See you were over reacting._ She told herself. _Everything is okay. Everything is okay…_

**"I love you,"** he whispered, giving her earlobe a little nibble before kissing her neck lovingly.

She felt his arms wrap around her and he picked her up. On instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist to support herself. **"I love you too."**

After a few more kisses were exchanged, Levi carried her to their room, intending to show her how much he meant every word. He meant every hug, every kiss, every I love you. Sometimes he said stupid shit that he never means because there was something that would piss him off. That and to be honest, he didn't know the right words to say. This thing called 'love' was like a whole new world to him and he was learning along the way. Emotions he's never felt before surged inside of him every time she was with him. He knew he would never be the man she deserves, yet for some reason she still loves him. The least he could do it remind her that he would always be hers.

_Overreacting, see? He still loves me._ A smile on her lips, she pulled him down for another kiss. She allowed him to slip her shirt over her head, leaving her bar to cover her chest. Trailing slight kisses over her neck, he made his way towards her stomach.

It ticked her slightly, but she didn't mind. He knew all her weak points. At the moment she felt like puddy in his hands, yet then again, when wasn't she puddy in his hands?

Sitting up, she brought her hands to cup his cheeks. She pressed her lips against his again. There was still something bothering her.

The text message flashed on in her head and she flinched back. An impulse caused her body to twitch, and she pushed him away from her.

**"Are you alright?"** He eyed her worriedly. Bringing his hand to her chin, he had her look at him again.

**"Y-yeah… it's nothing…"** she muttered, moving closer to him once more and kissing him. _It's fake. Jean was just being an ass._

Levi shrugged it off, not wanting to force her to tell him if that's what she wanted. She would tell her when she was ready.

Things began to heat up again. The girl laid on her back with only her bra and panties on with Levi on top of her. **"You little shit…"** she moaned as he slipped his fingers in between her legs and began to play with her.

A smirk across his lips, he chuckled slightly at her words. **"Watch your language, my darling. Don't make me have to punish you." **He pressed harder, making the girl squirm.

**"Don't make me punish you."** She mimicked, rubbing her hand over the bulge in his pants. When the groan left his lips, she grinned triumphantly. While she had him, literally, at the palm of her hand, she flipped them over so that she was on top now. He had no complaints.

Her hand teased him a little more before it went down to find his zipper. Slowly, she unzipped it. Gunmetal eyes burned into hers with desire, telling her to take the fabric off already.

As her hands found their way to his sides, she was about to pull off his pants when she felt something oddly hard in his pocket. Curiously, she slipped her hand inside to pull out whatever was inside. _A necklace?_

Levi opened his eyes when he realized she stopped moving. **"Hey, what's wrong?"**

Marcy twirled the key like charm on its chain. She looked at Levi with a confused look, then turned her attention back to the necklace. She tried to remember where she had seen this charm before. Then it clicked.

**"W-what are you doing with Eren's necklace in your pocket…?"** Her voice was quiet. Eyes stared at the charm dully, the hurt expression obvious on her face_. It was fake. The text was fake. But why does Levi have this?_

**"Oh that…"** Levi sat up and cupped her cheek. **"Don't worry about it. I'll return it to Eren tomorrow. He left it in my car."**

Marcy stared at him, eyes widening. **"Why was Eren in your car?"**

**"Love, calm d—"**

**"Is that where you've been all night?" **She cut him off. Her voice began to rise with every word tha she spoke. It was fake. The text was fake.

**"Let me just ex—"**

**"So you were with Eren this whole time?"** By now she was yelling at him. No matter how hard she willed herself to calm down, she couldn't. The hormones took over. **"You were with him this whole time while I was here worried sick about you?!"**

**"Let tell you—"**

She began to laugh uncontrollably. Bringing her hand to her head, she ran her fingers across her tangled locks. **"Next you're going to tell me the picture Jean sent me was real."**

Her words stopped him in his tracks. **"What picture?"**

**"You know!"** She laughed more and sat back on the bed. Reaching out to her side where her cell phone rested on the nightstand, she pulled out the text and showed it to Levi. **"The picture of you and Eren making out."**

**"We weren't making out. It was an a-accident!"** He blushed and angrily threw the phone across the room. He couldn't believe that Jean would sent that to his own fiancée of all people. He knew Jean was an idiot, but not this much of an idiot.

**"But it happened?"** The laughing died down in an instant. **"You kissed Eren."**

**"No. I mean yes. But that's not what rea—"**

**"Y-you just… admitted you kissed Eren…"** her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke. _It was real. The text was real._

**"Would you quit cutting me off and just lis—"**

**"Why…"** her eyes began to burn with tears. She thought he loved her. She thought that he would be faithful to her. She thought that they would get married and live happily ever after, just the two of them, always and forever. **"I thought you love me."**

**"I do. I love you more than the sun, the stars, and the heavens combined." **He answered softly.

He leaned in to kiss her only to have a hand slap him across the face. **"Don't…"** she growled, looking at his lips and scoffing. **"Filthy."**

**"Filthy? Now I'm just filth to you?" **He muttered, hurt. He tried to hug her again but she pushed him away. **"Marcelle, it was an accident I swear."**

The woman was too upset to listen to him. She was the pictures and he admitted that it happened, so what else could he have to say about it? All he could give her was excuses. To think, it wasn't even another girl. It was a boy, and to top that, it was one of their close friends.

**"You still kissed."** She muttered stubbornly. Her mind knew she was being unreasonable, not listening to what he had to say, but her words and actions reacted before reason could stop her. **"I thought you love me."**

**"Will you quit putting words in my mouth?"**

**"Well how else am I supposed to think?"** She yelled. Her hands gripped onto the bed sheets. **"You leave me at dinner. Have a thing with Eren. Then come back home trying to act like everything is alright?"**

**"God, why are you acting like such a bitch?"** He growled back, frustrated.

_Bitch? Did he just call me that? _Looking up at him, her chocolate eyes bore into his blue ones, trying to find some sort of sincerity to his words. She needed to know if he was just saying things because he was angry, or if this was how he has always felt all this time. **"Levi... d-don't you still love me?"**

He looked at her with a cold glare as he left the darkness take over him again. He didn't like seeing her like this, but he was too angry to think properly. He was confused. He was hurt. He didn't even know how to feel anymore. The only thing he knew by instinct was to push people away so that he couldn't get hurt anymore. **" Maybe I don't!"** His voice stayed at the same loud, angry tone.

He didn't even know that he if he really loved her or not? A burning feeling in her gut made her want to punch something. Before she could stop herself, she muttered,** "I hate you."**

Those three words were like a bullet to his heart. _I hate you._ Gunmetal eyes widened in shock before relaxing to a dull expression. Levi knew she didn't mean it, yet at the same time the doubts that have been running around his head came back. He wouldn't be surprised if what she said were true. She needed better than him.

**"I see. Is that how you really feel?"** He asked, standing up and zipping up his pants. Walking over to his closet, he pulled out a t-shirt and slipped it on.

_Calm down_. She told her mind. The emotions were taking over her body and she couldn't control it. This was the first time this had ever happened to her. She felt like a monster has possessed her soul so she had no say in what she did or said.

**"Where are you going?"** She asked, biting at her lip trying to lower her voice.

He walked to the door and didn't bother to turn around as he answered her. **"Where do you think? I'm leaving."**

**"You can't!"** She got up and ran after him. Her hand reached out and grabbed his shirt, violently pulling him back before he could pass by the kitchen..

**"You said you hate me!"** He growled, tearing her arm away from his shirt. Getting married with her was too good to be true. He shouldn't have let her in that first day. He should have kept his heart locked away like he always did. **"Why should I stay if you don't love me?"**

**"But I do love you!" **Tears streamed down her face as she tried to grab a hold of him. She didn't mean half of what she was saying. All she wanted right now was for this fight to end so they could go back to bed and sleep.

**"You just said you didn't!"**

She shook her head violently. By now she was shaking. How was she supposed to explain why she was asking so irrationally. Then she remembered the forgotten letter resting on the coffee table. **"I need you, Levi! The tests they—"**

**"Why don't you just tell Kai then?"** He cut her off bitterly. All previous worries about her sickness has been devoured by the anger in his heart.

_Shut up. Stop._ She begged for the words to stop at her tracks, but they still responded to him bitterly. **"Why so you can go and fuck Eren?"**

**"At least he wouldn't act like a bitch."** He yelled, spitting on her face as he talked.

**"Oh so you would have sex with him?" **

**"Well it sounds better than staying here!"**

**"Fine! Go to Hell!" **She screamed after him, grabbing the nearest thing to her and throwing it at him. Luckily it was just a pillow.

**"Fine! I'll see you there."** He stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

* * *

_I got tired writing towards the end. Sorry LOL. I'm just a laughing really hard cause I hope you guys realize that Marcy never put on her clothes so she was in her underwear the whole time. Wow I'm a good Mun. Laughing at that while the muses are fighting. Whoops._

_R&R_


	6. Mistake

_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED **M** FOR ALCHOHOL, SEX, DEPRESSION, BLOOD, AND LANGUAGE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED_

_Discalimer: I own my OCs and I do not own the canon characters from Attack on Titan_

_Don't forget to R&R_

* * *

_Did he really just?_ Marcy fell to the floor and leaned against the sofa's arm. He would come back right? He always came back to her. That was their promise... right? Always and forever?

**"What have I done."** She cried, covering her face with her hands. Messy locks fell over her face as she sobbed. **"I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."** She repeated over and over again. **"I didn't... I didn't mean it!"**

This always happened to her. She would say something to screw up everything. Even worse, she didn't even say it on her own accord. It was like a whole other monster had taken over for her, controlling what she said and did. The monster named Fear. The monster named Anger. And now there was a new monster, the hormones that affect her emotions

What was she going to do if he didn't come back? She didn't think that she would have a problem fending for herself; she had grown used to that a long time ago, but now there was a new factor to the equation. It wasn't just her anymore that she had to worry about.

Unsteadily forcing herself to stand up, she walked across her room where her phone laid on the floor. The picture popped on the screen when she turned it on. _Why did you have to happen?_ She closed the message and went into her contacts to pull out a familiar name.

**"Kai?"** She muttered hoarsely when he answered the phone. **"Can you come pick me up?...I just need to stay over at your place for the night... I'll tell you later, just come please. Yeah see you soon."**

The thought of staying a night in this house after what had just happened... she couldn't do it. Everything in this place would just remind her of them and what they had together. _We still have something together, don't we?_

Picking up a suitcase, she packed up some clothes and her miscellaneous stuff. She hoped that she wouldn't stay there that long, but knowing Levi it would be a while before he cooled off, if ever. _No, he will come back... He has to._

She pulled out a piece of paper from the desk and wrote him a note in case he came home and was wondering where she was. When she heard a knock at the door, she left the slip next to the letter with her test results on the coffee table. That way he would understand why she acted the way she did. _It's not an excuse Marcelle. You should have controlled yourself better._ She reminded herself.

**"You alright?"** He asked, looking around the house. It looked quite comfortable until you look to one side near the kitchen and towards what he assumed was a bedroom, where furniture lay turned over here and there. Whatever happened, it didn't seem to be good.

**"I'll be fine. Levi and I just... need to cool off."** She mumbled, not wanting to make Kai worry.

He nodded and took her bags without another word. For now, the answer would suffice. First he wanted to know she was safe at his place before questioning her some more.

Once at his house, he let her relax a bit. He walked back to her around midnight and found that she was still awake. Looks like it was time to question her before bed. He really didn't want to bother upsetting her tomorrow and ruining another day. **"Spill it, Marcy. What happened?"**

**"It's nothing..."** She yawned, propping her head on the arm of the couch.

**"Liar. Tell me, or I might just kick you out."** He teased, hoping the playful banter would get her to act normal again, but it didn't. She started to tear up, actually believing he would do it and then she would have nowhere else to go. **"Hey, hey, I'm just joking! You know I wouldn't do that to you."**

**"You know I wouldn't do that to you."** She mocked. **"I thought I knew Levi, but apparently I don't."**

Kai sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't the best when it came to drama since he was usually lucky enough to avoid it, but he intended on being there for his friend. **"Please, I don't understand. You're going to have to explain. I want to help you, Marcy."**

She took a moment, scrutinizing him before deciding to tell him. With a nod, she began her sad tale.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**"She thinks that poorly of me?"** He growled, kicking a trashcan on the street and knocking it over. **"Well fine! Maybe it's true."**

By now he felt like was going to cry, but there was no way he would do that out here in public. All he wanted right now was to drown the sorrows away. He wanted to leave the hurt behind. He walk over to a bar and slammed the doors open. Surprisingly it was awfully quite for this time of night, but he didn't care. Walking straight to the bartender, he ordered a bottle of whiskey.

**"I don't deserve her..."** He sneered, taking another sip of the bitter liquid. **"I've done nothing but hurt her. Why does she love me?"**

Mellow music played in the background, giving him the perfect atmosphere to just contemplate life. As the alcohol began to take effect on him, the memory of earlier tonight replayed on his head. _Why are you blaming yourself?_ The voice inside his head mocked him. _She was the one who was doubting you. She was the one who wouldn't listen to your explanation. She was the one who __**hated**__ you!_ He began to get angry. **"You're right!"** He slurred, nodding his head while the voice talked to him. **"She's such a bitch. I hate her."**

_You don't need her. She's only going to hurt you more and more. Let her be with that bastard Kai._

**"Kai."** He slammed his drink on the table. The glass shattered, making his hand bleed as the shards pierced his skin.

More of their argument played in his head. _Sex with Eren huh? Doesn't that sound gooood Levi?_ The voice continued to tell him, coaxing Levi to go against everything he wanted. **"But, Marcy..."**

_What about that bitch. Wasn't she the one assuming that you already were? What difference would it make?_

**"I suppose."**

_This about it. His hard dick pounding you. His hands playing with you. All the moans, the screams, the pleasure. _He gave in to the voice.

**"Come on buddy, it's morning. Pay and get out!"** The owner yelled, wanting to go home already. Nodding, still half drunk, he paid and left.

The sunlight burned his eyes. Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was already eight in the morning. He was going to be late for work. Still drunk, he got into his car and sped off to the office. It was a miracle that he didn't get caught and no one got hurt.

Once inside, he went straight to his desk and slouched down. A killer headache ran through his brain making it uncomfortable to do anything more than just sit there. It looked like he wouldn't get much done today, or would he?

A knock on his door echoed through the office. **"What do you want?"** He groaned, as the door opened and light entered his dark room. Levi wasn't in the mood to take shit so this better be good.

**"Morning, Heichou."** Eren answered softly, ignoring the annoyance in the man's voice. **"I just came to check on you. I noticed you've been off today." **Actually everyone was but they were too afraid to say anything, so they sent Eren to do it for them.

**"Oh really now?"** Levi eyed him curiously. Still half drunk, took his legs off his desk and leaned against it. "Eren, lock the door."

**"W-wha-"**

**"Are you disobeying your boss?" **

**"N-no..."** Eren walked over to the door and turned the latch. He didn't understand why he needed to do this, but then again there was no use trying to figure him out. Levi has always been a peculiar man anyway.

Levi stumbled as he stood up from his desk and wobbled over to Eren. Licking his lips, he grinned lustfully at the boy.

**"W-what are you doing?"** Eren stuttered. He backed up towards the wall until there was nowhere else to go.

Levi pressed against him with a hand next to either side of the boy. Bringing his hand up to his chin, he delicately caressed his cheek. **"You've been a very naughty boy." **He answered in a deep, husky tone. **"Are you aware you are the reason for my problems with my fiancée?"**

Eren shook his head violently. A deep blushed covered his face and he tried to close his eyes. He was confused. What was going on? **"N-no. I wasn't awake of t-that. I'm s-sorry!"**

**"Well you need to be punished." **He growled angrily, mad at everything and everyone. He was mad at Eren. He was mad at Marcy. And most of all he was mad at himself. Right now all he wanted as some sort of release from all that.

**"I don't t-think Marcy w-woul-" **

**"To hell with that bitch!"** Levi slurred, grabbing the boy by his neck and holding in tightly against the wall. Gunmetal eyes burned with rage as he glared at the boy. "She asked for it. She said I cheated on her with you, then FINE! I DID."

Before Eren could mutter another word, Levi smacked his lips against his. He tired to squirm out of the kiss but Levi was much too strong for him. Oddly enough it felt good. Moments later, he found himself wrapping his arms around his boss and kissing him back.

**"Good boy."** Levi grinned through the kiss. He picked up the boy and carried him to his desk. Hands grabbing onto his shirt, Levi pulled Eren't shit over his head before taking off his own.

A small moan escaped the younger one's lips as he felt Levi grind against him. It confused him. _Why was this happening?_ He questioned in his mind but didn't dare say it out loud. _Since when have I been gay?_

Levi laughed slightly, noticing the boy squirm. He felt himself getting harder as the other pressed against him as well. The boy reached up and began to nibble at his neck until he found Levi's weak spot, causing him to bite at his cheek and hold back a groan. _Marcy..._ He thought but quickly shrugged it off. The voice inside his head scolded him, telling to leave her behind.

Yet as the boy kissed down his neck and made his way down his stomach, Levi couldn't help but remember his fiancée doing the same thing not too long ago. _Stop thinking about her. She wanted this. That bitch wanted you to cheat on her!_ The voice growled through his head, and thanks to the alcohol, he believed it.

**"Aren't we getting impatient?"** He smirked as the boy made his way down to his jeans and tried to coax him to take it off. Levi wouldn't help but bite back another moan as the boy played with the hem and palm his erection.

He allowed Eren to slip off his pants and boxers. A light sigh escaped his lips, relieved to have his hard member finally free. Placing his hands in the boy's hair, he guided his lips to it. As Eren's lips wrapped around his dick, Levi moaned loudly. At the moment, he didn't care who heard him. He just wanted to feel something other than pain.

Before he could cum, Levi had Eren stop. Pulling down his pants, he chuckled. **"Someone is ready for me."** He licked his fingers and suck them inside the boy's anus, preparing him for penetration. The other hand played with Eren's already hard dick. Levi grinned as the his mewls grew louder with every touch.

Once he deemed the Eren ready, he pulled out his fingers and aligned himself with his hole. **"You okay with this?"** He asked. Just because he was half drunk didn't mean Levi would be a complete bastard.

Eren nodded his head and bucked his hips in the air. With a nod, Levi entered him slowly at first before pounding him to the desk. He leaned down and kiss him and he went in and out, trying to give both of them as much pleasure as possible.

**"Levi..."** Eren moaned loudly in unison with Levi's own groaning. Moments later, the boy came only to be followed by Levi cumming inside of him.

Kissing his cheek, Levi picked up the boy once more and carried him to the other side of the room where a couch leaned against the wall. After making sure the both of them were comfortable, they passed out in each other's arms.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kai walked over to the large firm in the middle of the city**. "Excuse me Miss, do you know where I can have a word with Levi Heichou?"** He asked the receptionist.

**"I'm not sure if he's available at the moment."** The woman answered, clicking away on her computer and imputing dating.

Worried expression on his face, Kai insisted that he see him. **"This is really important. It's about his fiancee."**

The information interested the woman and she looked up from her work. **"Oh Dear, is Marcy alright?"**

**"Don't worry, she is." **The boy gave her a reassuring smile. **"But I really must have a word with Heichou. I don't mind waiting."**

**"His office is on the twenty first floor, second door to the right."** She nodded and smiled back at Kai. **"Please tell Marcy I hope she doing alright."**

**"Sure thing, Miss. Thank you."** He nodded his head and walked towards the elevator. It stopped at the twenty first floor and following instructions, he made his way to the second door on the right. A strange sound was coming from the room.

He was about to knock and ask Levi if he was alright, when the moans and groans stopped him in his tracks. **"Levi..."** Eren's voice rang loud and clear for anyone who passed by to here.

**"Oh my God..." **Kai fell back on the ground in complete shock. Marcy had told him that she accused Levi of cheating on her without real evidence, but here was the evidence right before him. How would he do this? Didn't Levi know how much Marcy loved him? How much she trusted him? She would have never said those words if she had half a mind during that fight. Yet here Levi was, only a day after the argument and he did exactly what he promised Marcy he would never do to her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hours later, the sunlight crept its away into his windows that faced the west side of the building. His head hurt, like a bullet to his brain. He couldn't remember what had happened before last night when he went to the bar. A warm body lay close to him and he could only assume that it was his Marcelle. Last night as just a bad dream, wasn't it?

**"Marcelle...?"** He muttered, pulling the body close to him**. "I h-had a really bad dream..."**Eyes were still closed, but he felt as though something was wrong. He tried nuzzling himself into her hair and taking a deep breath, wanting to smell her scent, but there was no hair around its neck to nuzzle into and this wasn't her scent.

Eyes shot open and tried to adjust itself to the dim room. Moments later, they widened in shock. A pang to his heart made him die inside.** "No..."** He wanted to cry. He didn't care who saw him or what they though. He just wanted to cry.

**"Heichou?"** Eren muttered drowsily, sitting up a slight to find that the man next to him was sobbing. **"Oi wha-" **He looked at the man, then at himself. Their clothes lay scattered around the office, leaving them in their bare skin. It was strange because for some reason he wanted all that to happened, yet the burning feeling since he knew it was so wrong was overwhelming. Levi was getting married, yet he just had sex with one of his closest friends, and a man.

**"She will never take me back now."** He cried, slamming his fist against the wall. A hole formed and his hand began to bleed again, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything . "She will never take me back, not after this."

Eren patted him in the back, not sure what to do. The deed was done and they couldn't take it back. **"I won't say anything if you won't..."** He told him, not knowing what else he could do. **"I don't want to hurt Marcy, she's one of my best friends. No one has to know about his."**

**"She has every right to know!" **Levi screamed in pain. He almost punched the boy, but stopped himself before he could. He looked at the blood that dripped from his hands. It was filthy. He was filthy. He was everything that the girl had called him last night. She deserved so much better than him. **"I'm sorry..."**He begged as if the girl could actually hear him. **"I love you... I'm so sorry Marcelle."**

* * *

_This huts a lot. I actually cried writing this. Oh goodness... my poor babies. I hope you guys enjoyed the angst. I swear there is more fluff to come soon to balance this all out._


	7. Gone

_I didn't feel like re-reading this so forgive me if this chapter is crap. I just wanted to get this done for my bby_

_Disclaimer__: I do not own the canon characters. I do own my OCs. _

_Don't forget to R&R_

* * *

**"Kai!"** Marcy jumped out of her seat on the couch once she heard the boy walk in. She had been waiting to hear from him all day, but he didn't text or call. Seemed like she just had to wait and find out what happened once he got back.

A sad smile on his lips, he sighed. **"Nothing. Levi wasn't there."** It was a lie. He couldn't tell her what he just witnessed. Words and sounds still clear in his head, it made him want to vomit. How dare Levi! He was getting married yet he did this. Kai was dying to tell the innocent young woman, tell her everything so she wouldn't have to live believing in a lie, yet he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. His only excuse would be for the sake of the baby. More stress wouldn't be good for the new mother.

**"B-but his shift-"**

**"He wasn't there."**Kai insisted firmly. He gave her a stern look that he rarely ever made, one that told her that was the end of the conversation. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. If he did, only more lies would come out of it.

Chocolate eyes looked down at the floor and raven locks hung down covering her face. She had really been hoping that he was there. **"He's still angry."** She concluded, not knowing what else to say. Knowing him he must be, otherwise he would have went to work. If she still knew him that well, she swears that he is probably passed out at some bar after drinking himself into a coma.** "H-he... He'll come back after he cools off... right?"**

**"Probably."** He nodded and sat himself next to the girl. When she tiled and leaned against him, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and tried his best to comfort her. It was the least he could do after being a horrible best friend.

A light giggle escaped her lips. **"You know, I left him a note, telling him where I went." **It wasn't really a funny thing but she just needed to laugh. Laughter was the best medicine right?** "The pregnancy test results are with it. I wish I could see his face when he reads it."**

**"Wouldn't that be a sight." **Kai tried to laugh too.

**"Can you believe I'm finally going to be a mommy?"** Marcy grinned. Her hand went to her stomach where a little bulge was starting to show. At first, she had thought she was just gaining weight. It would have made sense since she has been eating so much lately.

Kai's eyes softened.** "You always wanted that. Remember when we were little?" **

**"Yeah, I do." **The memories were still clear in her mind as if they were only yesterday. She and Kai, and a few other friends, would go out and play at the park. Even though she was the youngest of their group, she always insisted on playing the mommy. Of course they didn't argue with her, not wanting to upset their youngest member.

The past seemed to be just a blissful memory now. One that anyone would have loved to stay in forever if they could. Everything seemed so perfect back then. The way that the sun used to shine down on all of them as if caressing their skin in its warmth. The way the breeze used to lightly brush against them, carrying them to a new world which only they would ever be able to see. All the colors seemed to be brighter, more calming and real. Life was good. Everything was perfect.

**"Too bad it couldn't have stayed that way."** Marcy sighed, finally coming back into reality. Her eyes looked around and everything seemed to have dulled. Colors once so vivid had now mellowed down. Life wasn't as easy as before. Not everything was good. All the fantasies had now gone away along with all the stories of once upon a time. Cause that's all they will ever be. Once upon a dream.

**"Aren't you happy though?"** He rose an eyebrow and looked at her curiously. "I know it's hard right now, but you're getting married. You're going to be a mother. It's everything that you ever wanted."

**"I suppose so. I'm just a bit lost." **She sighed, curling up against him a little more. It was getting late. She was getting tired. **"I just hope Levi and I will be alright."**

Kai nodded and picked her up in his arms. **"Of course. Now, don't worry too much. Let's get you to bed."**

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Just forget about it, Levi. It didn't happen._ The man growled at himself, punching the wall. Gunmetal eyes turned back only to flinch in pain. His office had suddenly turn into the place of his hell, the place where he had sinned.

_"I won't say anything if you won't... I don't want to hurt Marcy, she's one of my best friends. No one has to know about his."_ That's what Eren had told him. He knew the boy wouldn't say anything. Eren feared him too much to do such a thing.

Locking the door to his office, he tucked away the key, wishing that he would never have to return to that filth, but knowing that he would have to the next morning.

The drive home wasn't any better. A car had cut him off and the driver of the said car got a mouthful from him. Today was terrible. Yesterday was a nightmare. All he wanted was to get home to his beautiful fiancée and fall asleep with her in his arms.

**"Marcelle."** The man's voice echoed through the empty house. Everything seemed to be so quiet. It was late now, maybe past ten, so he wouldn't have been surprised if she had gone to bed already. Even if she used to stay awake until well past midnight, she had the habit of falling asleep earlier these past few months.

Hanging his coat on the coat rack, he made his way into the kitchen where he expect to find something to eat left out on the tablet. There was none. _I hope she ate something..._ But there was no sign of that.

**"Marcelle? Hunny I'm home."** He called again, but he didn't get an answer. He knew that the things he said yesterday were horrible, but he didn't mean it. He knew that she might still be angry with him, and that frustrated him. _I'm sorry. I love you... I'm sorry..._

He walked into their bedroom and a light smile formed on his lips. A delicate figure laid under the blankets, probably drifting away into sleep, just as he thought.

Levi leaned in to give the figure a kiss. His heart stopped. An arm ripped the covers off the bed only to find pillows underneath. Gunmetal eyes widened in complete fear and agnoy.

_She's gone. She's gone._

**"Marcelle! Marcelle where are you?"** He begged, screaming out into the house. He ran, slamming the doors to each room in a desperate search.

His worst nightmares had finally come true.

It was happening again, just like with his parents. She was gone. she left him while he wasn't at home.

**"This isn't funny!"** He yelled with a despairful laugh. He ran back into their room where and into the bathroom. Her clothes were gone. The suitcase was gone. She was gone.

Picking up the first thing his hands could tough, he slung it across the room and shattered the object against the wall. **"No, she can't. She wouldn't!"**

Marcy wasn't like everyone else. She loved him. She truly loved him with all her heart, just as much as he did her. He loves her. His heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces. Life without her was meaningless. He wanted to get married with her. He wanted to have kids with her. He wanted to travel the world and show her everything that the world had to offer. He would give anything to make her his and his alone. He wanted always and forever with her.

But she was gone. Gone and packed away to who knows where. She had left him just like his parents did that fateful night.

He should have expected it back then. His parents never cared about him. They never wanted him in the first place. When they left him, he wasn't surprised. He saw it coming a mile away. Yet it still hurt. It still torn him apart and made him believe that no one could even love him. If his own parents couldn't love him, then who could?

Marcelle did. Marcy showed him love even as he pushed him away. She proved all his doubts wrong, every single time. She didn't care what kind of monster he appeared to be in the outside, the evil creature that he everyone else thought he was. She saw right through him and loved him for him.

**"It's my fault!"** He screamed, punching the wall, leaving a hole and a bleeding hand. He wouldn't have yelled at her. He shouldn't have said he hated her. He promised to never hurt her yet he did. And now he lost her. Everything he could ever want. Everything he could ever need. All of it was right at his finger times and he let her slip away.

**"I don't deserve her."** Once the tears stopped and a dull expression came over him, he went over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey that he had been hiding from her. He thought he would never have to resort to it, she had always made him so happy, but not it was gone. Everything was gone. He felt empty and needed to fill it up with something, anything.

Collapsing on the sofa, he chugged down the drink, not even noticing the her note and letter that sat peacefully on the coffee table, just as she had left it.


	8. Lost Hope

_It's two in the morning. *YAWNS* Sorry if it gets progressively worse. I'm tired ~.~_

_Disclaimer__: I own my OC's but I do not own the canon characters._

_Don't forget to R&R_

* * *

The car appeared in front of the house. A handsome man with short blonde hair, dressed in his formal work attire, stepped out and gave a look around. So this is where the great Levi Heichou lived. The man had visited a few times, most of those times because Marcy had invited him over for dinner or some sort of celebration. Yet this time the young woman had not called him over for a friendly chat.

Levi hasn't been himself at all. The first few weeks, he passed off as just being his regular grumpy self. No one took notice, too busy with their own affairs to bother with him. Even he had not taken notice to Levi until their monthly meeting when Levi had excused himself half way through. He never did that. Levi had always been so diligent with his work. As the days passed, the blonde had kept his eye on the man. Once during a brief chat, he would have sworn he smelled the stench of alcohol in his breath. Marcy forbade Levi to drink, at least, to the point where the man became like this.

It was obvious by then that something was wrong. Even though Levi was an expert at hiding it, he could not fool his boss. The dark bags underneath his eyes and his paling skin were enough to prove something had happened.

"**Levi. Open the door."** A knock ran through the dark, empty house.

Levi groaned and angrily threw a bottle across the room, shattering it against a wall. **"Fuck off Erwin."**

**"I understand it's your day off, but I wanted to have a quick word with you."** Erwin insisted, shaking the door knob. He was a bit surprised to find that the door was unlocked.

The older man stepped into the dark house. A foul odor, most likely from the alcohol and smoke, filled his nostrils, making him feel sick. The house was a mess. Dirty dishes were waiting in the sink, and broken glass bottles and empty cigarette boxes were left scattered on the floor. This looked nothing like it had been a few months previous when Erwin had dropped by for dinner.

**"Get out of my house!"** Levi slurred, obviously drunk and half passed out on his bed. A smoke in one hand and a bottle in the other, blood shot eyes glared at the blonde.

Erwin was unfazed. **"I didn't come here as your boss, Levi. I came here as a friend."** He heard the man scoff but continued to ignore his attitude. Blue eyes scanned the room, analyzing what in the world could have happened. One thing that stood out was the missing woman. **"Is Ms. Marcelle at work today? I'd like to have a word with her."**

Hearing her name struck at his heart strings. He had tried so hard to forget, so hard to drown his sorrows. Leave the hurt behind. That's what he's always done. He's had to protect his heart. Let the coldness take over and numb the pain.

**"Gone."** He muttered softly, twisting the smoke in his hand. **"She's gone."**

The words surprised the man and a slight pang to his heart filled him with remorse. **"Levi, I'm... I' didn't mean to..."** What did he have to say to that? His stare softened, guilt running through his veins. He didn't know that of all things, that would have been the problem. **"Sorry."**

Giving one last glance at Levi, he turned around to leave when something stood out at the corner of his eyes. A untouched piece of paper sat carefully on the coffee table. Shattered pieces of glass and puddles of liquid surrounded it. Ripped up mail, torn pillows, all types of trash were scattered, yet that one piece of paper sat there, untouched. Tenderly, he picked up the letter, obviously unread since the seal was left intact. It would be wrong to open it, but it looked like Levi had no intention of opening it anyway. Curiously took over.

After ripping off the seal, he pulled out the piece of paper with Marcy's delicate handwriting all over it. Taking his time to read over the note, a sense of relief yet exasperation came over him. _That idiot._ He sighed, thinking of all the problems that could have been avoided if Levi only opened the damn letter. Pulling out the other slip of paper, his eyes widened a bit.

**"Levi, come here for a minute."** He said as calmly as he could manage.

**"Weren't you leaving?"** Levi groaned, but got up anyway. He wobbled laggardly to where Erwin stood, bottle still in hand. **"What the fuck do you want?"**

**"Did you read this Levi?" **Erwin waved the paper in front of his face.

Levi scoffed, getting a glance at _her_ handwriting on the page. **"Dun't need to read how much he fucking hates me."**

**"She's pregnant."** Erwin said bluntly, calmly yet sternly looking at the man. **"With your baby. She's been waiting for you to pick her up at Kai's house."**

Gunmetal eyes blinked in surprise. A hand reached out and snatched the slips of paper out of his hands. He began to tear up with every word. _It's all my fault, again. I'm a fucking idiot._ were the only things that ran through his mind over and over again.

**"Clean up. Get dressed**." Erwin snapped the man out of his thoughts. When Levi looked up at him, confused, he merely offered him a reassuring smile and nodded. **"Once you're sobered up lets go pick her up."**

Without another word, Levi did just that. Going over to the bathroom, he took a quick shower, shaved, and brushed his teeth. He pulled out the nicest, yet not too formal, clothing that he could find. He bushed his hair and whatever else he could think of to make himself look presentable.

A couple of hours passed and Levi could finally walk steadily again. Erwin made it a point for them to stop by a nice store where they bought a nice teddy bear with some flowers and chocolates before heading over to Kai's house.

Levi was about to knock at the door when something held him back. What if she doesn't want him anymore? She had Kai now. She never came home or made a call. Maybe she would be happier without him.

"Well. Go on." Erwin told him, beckoning him to continue.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to push away the bad thoughts. She had said in the letter that she would always love him right? That she was waiting for him to come get her. That he had forgiven him. Everything was going to be okay.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A knock at the door startled the young woman. They weren't expecting anyone, were they?

**"I'll get it."** Marcy called out to the other room where Kai was. Struggling to stand up, she lifted herself up and walked over to the door. "One moment." She said as she unlocked the latches on the door. **"Hello how can I-"**

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the man standing before her. Subconsciously, she took a step back and placed her hand on the bulge on her belly. **"Levi..."** Her sweet voice muttered hoarsely. Shaking her head, she tried her best to smile again though she knew it didn't look genuine at all.

With no hesitation, Levi wrapped her in his arms tightly. **"I missed you."** He said softly, nuzzling himself into the crook of her neck and taking a deep breath of her sweet scent. It took all his strength not to break down crying.

**"I... missed y-you too..."** Marcy answered back calmly, but did not hug him back. Her arms rested limply at her sides.

**"This is**_** our **_**baby, right? We're going to be a family?"** Levi smiled softly at her. Gunmetal eyes looking into hers lovingly as he placed a hand on her growing stomach. For a second he stood look that before again leaning forward to hold her and rest his head on her shoulder. **"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I didn't know where you were..."** He muttered, not moving from his spot. His hand ran through her hair gingerly.

Marcy's eyes turned a little colder then, but still did not move. **"I left you a letter."** She answered back in a steady and composed tone.

**"I... didn't read it, not till today."**

Marcy fisted her hands at her sides. **"It's been two damn months, Levi. You left me for two fucking months."**

Her spiteful words mixed with vulgar language surprised the man. Though he could not blame her. It was his fault after all. **"I'm sorry. I was afraid of what it would say."** He admitted, hoping that just telling her the truth would help her understand.

It didn't.

**"I've been waiting for you to come get me. You had me believe that you didn't love me anymore!"**

**"I... t-thought you left me... Just like my parents."** Levi stuttered slightly, letting go off her and backing down a slight like a scared puppy. He didn't want to fight back. He couldn't fight back. He didn't want her to hate him more than he believed that she did.

**"I'm nothing like your parents."** She growled at him, getting louder with every minute. Once again the hormones were raging inside her. The thought that he left her and their child alone infuriated her. She had expected him to read the note and come back to her, if not the day after, in at least a week. Two months was a ridiculous amount of time to wait for him. **"And now you think it's so easy? To just waltz in here and come get me as if nothing happened?"**

**"Marcy... I'm... please let's just go ho-"**

**"Maybe I don't want to go home. Maybe it was better when you left!"**

_Don't believe that Levi. Please. _Her subconscious begged._ I'm just angry. I don't know what I'm saying._

All the yelling brought Kai out of the other room. **"Marcy what the hell is go-ing... on..."** He stared back at Levi, his smile fading away. He walked over to them and looked at the girl,** "Marcy do you want him to leave?"**

**"Fuck off." **Levi growled, lightly shoving the other man away. He needed to talk to his fiancée, not this idiot.

**"Hmph."** Kai scoffed, shoving the smaller man away with an angry smirk. **"Yeah wouldn't you know? Fuck off**." He mocked his words, laughing slightly at the thought.

**"What the hell are you talking about?"** Levi snapped back, not liking the grin across the man's face.

**"Just leave, would you? It's obvious that Marcy is not in the mood to talk to you, so please leave."** Kai answered back nonchalantly brushing off the man's words. **"Do the poor woman a favor for once. She is pregnant after all. You wouldn't want to upset her."**

**"Well aren't you Mr. Fucking Know It All?"** Levi grabbed the man by his shoulders and pressed him roughly against the wall. **"Do you think it was easy? Do you think all of this is fucking easy?"**

**"Of course it was easy for you. Fucking around is easy for you, isn't it?"** Kai began to yell back. He tried to wrestle out of Levi's grip. He flipped their positions, ramming Levi against the wall and pinning him by his shoulders.

Yet it only took another second for Levi to jab Kai in the stomach and get out of his grip.**"I'm allowed to make a fucking mistake."**He screamed into the man's face.** "You don't think it hurt me? Knowing that it's all my fault?"**

**"How was that a mistake? Fucking that Jaeger kid-"** The mistake. In the heat of the argument, they had complete forgotten the girl, standing there like a deer in headlights. Chocolate eyes filled with tears of frustration and shock at the words. With a sigh, Kai finished his sentence. He couldn't take it back now even if he wanted to.**"Can't be an accident..."**

**"You... cheated on me?"** Marcy whispered in disbelief. Her eyes fixated on Levi and refused to look anywhere else. **"You had sex with... Eren?"**

**"How'd you...?" **Levi's eyes stared back at Marcy's though his question was directed at Kai.

Sighing again, Kai leaned against the wall and explained. **"The day I came to your office to tell you Marcy needed you... I heard it all. Everything."**

**"M-marcy... I can ex-..."**

**"No, shut the fuck up!"** She screamed to the top of her lungs and cried her heart out. How could he do this to her? Of all the stupid things he could have done, he went and did _that_. ** "Get out of here. LEAVE. DON'T COME BACK!"**

**"Please Marcy, l-let me ex-"**

**"I don't need to hear your damn excuses. If you didn't love me, you shouldn't have been with me!"** She cried out, slamming her fist against the couch.** "If you didn't love me, you shouldn't have done anything with me. We're having a fucking child and you still did that!"**

**"I d-didn't kn-" **He reached out to grab her hand but she wiggled out of it.

**"So you're telling me if you knew I was pregnant you wouldn't have done it? What bullshit."**She could almost laugh at the thought had it not been for all her crying.** "If you loved me you wouldn't have done it at all!"**

**"Marcy, please just-" **He begged. He needed to tell her everything so that she would understand what happened that day. So that he would understand that it was all a mistake.

**"SHUT UP."**

**"Levi, let's go."** Erwin tried to step in only to be shoved away. Forcibly, he grabbed Levi and held his arms behind his back. He didn't want to do it but he had no other choice. He dragged the man out, kicking and screaming like a child and shut the door behind them.

Once out of his grip, he ran towards the door but it was locked. He banged and banged on it desperately.

**"Why did you-!"**

**"Don't upset Marcy any further. She's pregnant. Think of the child."** Erwin answered simply. Too much stress on the woman would not be good for the baby. She's heard enough today. If they were going to patch things up, right now wasn't the right time.

But Levi had a different agenda. He continued to bang on the door until his fists grew numb. Sighing, the blonde walked away and sat in his car, knowing that there was no use trying to reason with the grieving man. He would wait for him to calm down and take him home. Little did he know that Levi would stay, leaning against that front door, all night until the next day. He was not willing to leave without his love back by his side.


End file.
